


Bloodstream

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Lance - Freeform, Klance Week 2017, Klance au, Lance x Keith, M/M, Voltron, Voltron au, Voltron klance, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Voltron AU.All Officer Kogane wanted was a warm cup of coffee and an easy day at work. All Lance wanted was a quick cup of coffee before class. But by a horrific twist of fate Keith and Lance must learn to work together when there's a gruesome murder at the local university, and they're the only ones who can solve it.





	

The morning was colder than Keith had predicted it would be, vigorously he rubbed his hands together, between shivering exhales. He clenched his teeth against the biting cold that had invaded his police cruiser from the snow that fell steadily throughout the night. His frozen fingers fumbled with the heat knob on his dash, internally cursing himself for forgetting his gloves, and slowly the heat switched on loudly. Running a cold hand through his mess of out-of-regulation black hair, he frowned, despite himself, as he watched the errant flakes of snow continue to fall from the grey sky.

 

“It’s gonna be a long day…” he mumbled grumpily, as he pulled out of the precinct parking lot.

.

 

Grey high-tops slammed roughly against slick, sludgy sidewalks, puffs of breath pulled raggedly from thin lips, as the lanky, dark haired man ran as fast as he could down the street. His army green jacket was layered over an old baseball T and an off-white sweatshirt, his book bag jostling painfully against his back as heavy textbooks slammed into his spine. His brown hair was a wind-swept mess as he neared the coffee shop with increasing speed, his usually tanned complexion was splotched pink by the cold wind and exertion.

 

_Oh man, Pidge is gonna kill me!_

 

Lance thought desperately, as he rushed to pick up the coffee order for him and his friends, it was Tuesday, so it was his turn to pick up coffee. And, predictably, he slept through his alarm, again, and now he was sprinting at top speed down snow slicked sidewalks, it was pure luck he hadn’t slipped yet, and he silently thanked the guardian of the universe this.

 

Just as Lance began to think he would be able to make it to the lecture hall on time this morning, an unpredicted variable appeared, just as Lance was one block from his Grande red-eye and Hunk’s Venti caramel Frappuccino, a dark haired man turned the corner right in front of him.

 

 _Shit!_ Lance tried to slow down, but traction failed him, he’d finally stepped on a sheet of thin ice, spreading from the curb in front of him. _I can’t stop!_ He thought desperately, practically screaming internally, then he realized maybe he could help out the police officer in front of him if he said something – _wait, he’s a cop?!_ And then that fact fully registered in his brain, _Holy fuck-_ and no warning was sparred to the young police officer walking down the street, with a cup full of hot coffee.

 

.

 

The hot coffee had been a warm, comforting reprieve from Keith’s hellish morning. Opting to forgo a lid so the warm brew could also warm his chilled face, he casually walked back to his police cruiser, sipping the sweet beverage. Despite his appearance, Keith was not a black coffee drinker, if his drink wasn’t half white chocolate, sugary goodness, he was gonna be _that_ customer. As it so happened, Keith was so focused on his drink that he failed to notice the large bundle of limbs rapidly approaching him and his vulnerable coffee.

 

Then Keith heard a sputtering, nervous yelp, and in the moment he looking up and locked eyes with the blue eyed man about to tackle him, did he realized the folly of going lidless this morning.

 

Keith attempted to step to the side but the ice under foot had him slipping backwards just as the flailing man collided with him. Sending boiling hot white chocolate mocha all over his face.

 

Well, he wasn’t cold anymore.

 

.

 

Lance pulled himself gingerly off the police officer he just…assaulted?

 

_Oh shit, does this count as assaulting an officer?! I’m too young and pretty for jail!_

 

Lance thought fearfully, as the man beneath him groaned, his dark brows furrowed as he clenched his eyes shut, his hand on his forehead.

 

“I…am…” Lance gasped out, hands up in front of the officer, although his was still straddling the man’s legs, “..so..SO sorry, Officer.”

 

One dark eye opened, a deep glare on the police officer’s face, his thick bangs dripping slightly onto his face. If Lance wasn’t so terrified of the combination of jail, serial killers, and a bar of soap right now, he would’ve taken a moment to appreciate the sharp jawline and perfect lips of the man beneath him. The officer slowly sat up, his frown deepening, finally looked down at his lap, where lance still sat, and then back up at Lance, pointing at lance’s legs he looked back up, “Uh, do you mind?” his voice deadpanned, annoyance lacing every word.

 

“Ah, shit! Sorry!” Lance scrambled up quickly, a hand resting over his mouth, averting his gaze as the officer stood, an embarrassed flush warming his face in the cold wind.

 

“What, you’re not even going to apologize?” The officer huffed and then picked up his empty coffee cup, walking the 3 steps to the nearest trash can, and tossing it inside. Turning back to lance he sneered, “Tch, how typical of a child.”

 

Lance felt his jaw drop, he’d apologized profusely to this asshole, and just called him   _a child?!_

 

Growing increasingly annoyed, Lance had to bite his own tongue, this dude was a cop after all, composing himself, he watched the receding figure of the dark haired cop continue down the road.

 

“Stupid, mullet head.” Lance mumbled, turning to continue towards the coffee shop, texting Pidge his apology for being late, again, but his mind was still on the rude, dark haired man.

 

“If I never see that jerk again, it’ll be too soon.”

 

.

 

“Officer Kogane, we need you to 59 with Officer Shirogane at 44 Toledo Rd, this is a 10-33.”

 

“Copy that, Dispatch, en route.”

 

Keith switched on his lights, his grip tightening on the wheel, as he plugged the numbers into the GPS with his other hand.

 

_Shit…meet with Shirogane and it’s an emergency? The fuck am I walking into?_

 

Whenever dispatch was vague it always set is nerves on edge. His sirens blared as he sped through traffic to a small apartment building located on the edge of George Washington University. As he approached the small apartment, he saw the familiar tuft of white hair, Shiro was standing outside his cruiser his radio to his mouth.

 

He looked very serious. Not that he was a goof usually, but there was the telltale stiffness in his shoulders Keith had come to associate with bad things.

 

As he parked his cruiser, Keith noticed the door to the apartment was wide open… _Fuck_ he thought, _That’s never a good sign._

 

As he approached Shiro, he waved at the older officer, who gave him a nod, and placed his radio back on his shoulder.

 

“Kogane.” He greeted. Keith raised a single eyebrow at the formality in Shiro’s comment, he would’ve laughed, maybe teased his friend, but something in Shiro’s posture had him on edge.

 

“So, what do we got?”

 

Shiro looked back at the open doorway and sighed deeply, placing his hands on his hips, he fidgeted slightly, but then turned back to Keith, his mouth a firm line as if steeling himself for what he had to say next. Truthfully, Keith was expecting , at worst, a burglary and perhaps some extensive vandalism.

 

But what Shiro said next, is never what you want to hear.

 

“There's a body in there, Keith…and it’s bad.”

 

_Fuck… I knew today was gonna suck._

 

.

 

“You’re lucky this time.” Pidge spat, as they swiped their coffee from Lance’s hand, he just frowned at his testy friend. Hunk just laughed, taking his Frappuccino with an exuberant “thanks, man!”

 

Lance slouched into his seat in the lecture hall between his two friends, tossing his bag at his feet, as he settled into the old, lumpy red cushion, clutching his coffee between both hands.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled, Pidge could be such a pain sometimes.

 

“One day, you’re not going to be able to sneak into classes or get lucky with the professor being later than you, Lance, you should learn how to manage your time better.” they stated matter-of-factly as they sipped coffee and flipped through their notes.

 

Lance had been in such a funk after running into the mullet headed cop and then walking into class to meet Pidge’s snarky response, that he’d failed to notice that Professor Sven wasn’t even here yet. He suddenly perked up, smirking wider than what seemed humanly possible.

 

“You know, Pidge, some might call it skill,” he leaned closer to his perturbed, bespectacled friend.

 

“I swear if you throw up finger guns lance-“ Pidge started but before they could finish, two adults walked into the classroom.

 

“Students, may I have your attention?”

 

The talking slowly began to cease as confused expressions all turned to the people at the bottom of the lecture hall.

 

“Professor Sven’s forensic anthropology course will be canceled today. You may leave. And until further notice via email, this course will be suspended for the remainder of the week.”

 

And with that, the adults that could only be from the campus administration office turned to leave, but Pidge stood quickly, their notebook toppling, forgotten, onto the ground at their feet.

 

“Wait- Is everything okay? Where’s Professor Sven?”

 

The rest of the class looked from Pidge to the administrators below, in obvious shared curiosity of the absence of their professor, and then the suspension of their course.

 

The woman pursed her lips and looked to the older gentleman to her left, he gave a slight nod, and clearing her throat, she began, “There has been an unfortunate accident..”

 

And as Lance listened he couldn’t help the thought that flashed through his mind, that this was turning out to be a horrible day.


End file.
